Unfound Affection
by Fanny chan
Summary: This is about Sakura and Syaoran but 1st chap has more angst. There is still romance between S and S but the ending’s not going to be pretty. PS: Syaoran and Sakura are WAYYYYYYYY OOC k! The sequel contains SS.
1. Unknown Affection

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. Johnson belongs to me.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: *sniff* I just saw a TV programme. It's sad. I'm emotional. What more can I say?

Tomoyo: Nothing…R&R ok people?

Fanny chan: *sniff* No magic, no Tomoyo, no Eriol etc.

********************  
  
Summary of this story: This is about Sakura and Syaoran but it is not really a romance story but more angst. There is still a **little** romance between S and S but the ending's not going to be pretty. P/S: Syaoran and Sakura are WAYYYYYYYY OOC k?! There is a sequel which will contain S+S.
    
    ********************

****

Unfound affection  
By Fanny chan

Sakura smiled at Syaoran as they walked to Sakura's dorm together. They were both already in college but were still great friends. Syaoran mouth twitched a little.

No blush, no tints of red, nothing.

"Here you are Sakura." They waved goodbye silently and Syaoran left.

No hugs, no goodbye kisses.

As Sakura plopped on her bed, she stared at a frame photo at the corner of the room, a small smile touched her lips. On the golden, delicately crafted frame was a boy with dark hair and deep purple eyes with his arms around Sakura. It was not Syaoran.

Syaoran finally reached his dorm. As he laid down on his bed, a long haired girl entered the room noiselessly, her raven black hair swishing soundlessly behind her. A tiny sparkled came from Syaoran's finger. It was a ring, not an engagement ring but a wedding ring. Syaoran was married.

No, not to Sakura Kinomoto but to Li Meiling.

Meiling leaned against him and pressed her lips towards his, he returned it however there was a slight reluctance.

Sakura was dressed in a spagetti straped dress, showing her nice figure. A knock on her door made her jump up excitedly and open the door. There a casually dressed guy stood smiling. "You look beautiful." The guy said. "Thank you, Johnson." Then she was lead out of the foor, arm in arm.

However, there was an unexpected turn of events. Meiling had died of a mysterious illness and Johnson had to reutrned to his original country, Australia, thus ending his and Sakura's realationship.

A few weeks had passed since the two incidents. The two friends drifted apart as each of them despair for their lover.

It was in their second final year. They both had totally forgotten about each other and had started another life of their own. However, they had happened to take the same class that particular year and as Syaoran remembered Sakura, he slowly started to like her.

However, all he could do was stand a distance away and admire her.

Sakura had no trace of memory of Syaoran, which was really frightening how she could forget her once closest friend.

Syaoran had his chance when he was paired in the same group as her. He could finally be close to her.

A few days later, Syaoran finally gathered the courage to ask Sakura out. She agreed, which made him overjoyed.

A month later, Sakura contracted an illness. Syaoran put his love into making double-boiled chicken soup and she got better a week later.

After their years at college, they got married. Sakura had thought she finally fully forgotten about Johnson but she was wrong.

Johnson returned to Japan after his studies and met up with Sakura. She immediately reclaimed her love for Johnson.

Every day, Johnson would give her a bouquet of roses, which her secretary mistakened that they were given by her husband.

Sakura and Johnson would meet, in a grand hotel, with Sakura wearing a thin robe and they climbed into bed.

It happened for over a month when Syaoran realized it. He did not react to the change. The only thing which changed was that he never spoke nor look Sakura in the eye ever again.

Everyday, Syaoran would return home first and prepare lunch.

However, every fortnight, Sakura would have a rendevous with Johnson. 

The food Syaoran prepared varied but he would always make double-boiled chicken soup for Sakura.

Sakura went home everyday and glared at Syaoran angriliy. "How could he be so quiet, never complaining?" she though angriliy.

Many years later, Sakura and Syaoran was still maried, surprisingly.

As Syaoran sat down, on the table, he lifted his head but his eyes never met hers. "Our 10th aniversary is coming. I decide we would stay at home. I had thought of a great dinner."Sakura nodded briefly.

That day, Sakura took a pregenacy test. To her surprise, it came out positive. She kept the equipment back into her box and went to Johnson's to tell him the news.

As she told him, she twiddled with her ring slightly. She pulled it out slightly, then suddenly replaced it back. "How do you know it is not Syaoran's?" Johnson asked. "We never slept together before," she answered.

Her 10th aniversary arrived and Sakura and Syaoran sat on the opposite sides of the long table.

Sakura stood up and handed Syaoran a small box wrapped in wrapping paper. "Happy aniversary," She greeted emotionlessly. Inside was the result of her pregency test.

Syaoran stared at it for a long time before placing it aside. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief as she ate furiously.

The next day, Sakura came back straight from work without going to Johnson's.

As usual, she got her meal with doubled-boiled chicken soup.

Syaoran fed her with a spoon but she shove the spoon away. "WHY WON'T YOU REACT!!! HIT ME! BE ANGRY! GLARE AT ME! LOOK ME IN THE EYE!" Sakura shouted, throwing the dishes except the chicken soup on the floor. As she glance at the motionless Syaoran and the chicken soup, she dumped and smashed the delicate china on the ground, the soup along with its contents wasted. Syaoran finally moved and went to a drawer in the table.

"You're finally reacting," Sakura muttered sarcastically.

Pulling out a file, he handed it to Sakura saying it was what she always wanted. Inside were the divorce papers. He pulled a suitcase out from the bedroom and headed towards the porch, leaving a gold band, his wedding ring, on the table.

"Why?" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran opened the front door.

"WHY?!" Sakura asked louder. 

Syaoran paused and placed his suitcase down and spun around, his eyes still not meeting hers.

"Even though we had been best friends, we had forgotten about each other." He chuckled slightly. "When I saw you again, I had secretly admired you from a distance, not daring to go near you despite our previous friendship. I was teamed with you and I was excited and happy. I could at last be near you. I gathered the courage to ask you out, and you agreed. I nearly died of joy."

Sakura eyes showed newfound emotions.

"You got sick, I gave you the double-boiled chicken soup, and it had been your favourite dish ever since. We got married, I thought my dream was fulfilled at last, but I was wrong." Syaoran stared at the soup contents, strained a smile, before turning back and leaving through the front door.

The next day at work, her secretary entered her office and sighed as usual. "You're lucky your husband really dotes on you." She said handing her the bouquet of flowers. "You keep it, the last one is still fresh." Sakura said as she stared at a framed photo, made of gold, delicately crafted. Her secretary gasped and thanked her before leaving the room.

In the frame, instead of Sakura with Johnson, was an even more beautiful picture, Sakura was with Syaoran Li.

That afternoon, Sakura had an abortion for the baby secretly. No one knew about the abortion except the doctors and herself.

After the operation, Sakura returned straight home and cooked. Lunch was soon ready and she placed two bowls of rice on the table along with the food and double-boiled chicken soup. She looked at the empty seat which Syaoran should be sitting on and smiled at the empty chair before she bowed her head and ate her lunch.

*******************

You know, I never knew that I could finish this fic but in the end, Sakura and Syaoran were NOT together. I'm sorry if you're mad or anything but I did warn you didn't I? Read the summary before you complain or flame k? Okay… perhaps there may be a sequeal. Depends on what you think.


	2. Unknown Affection-The sequel

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
********************  
Fanny chan: A sequel. That's what the mere 3 reviews asked me for. This will be S+S I guess. *sighs* And I thought I could write a non-S+S fic.

********************  
  
Summary of this story: This is about Sakura and Syaoran but it is not really a romance story but more angst. There is still a **little** romance between S and S but the ending's not going to be pretty. P/S: Syaoran and Sakura are WAYYYYYYYY OOC k?! There is a sequel which will contain S+S.

********************

****

Unfound affection  
By Fanny chan

The sequel

One day, Sakura returned from work and made and ate her lunch. Entering the master bedroom, Sakura took out a box from under her bed and started to leaf through its contents.

There was the first love letter Syaoran gave her, their first picture together, his first present to her and much more but the only thing in that whole box which is as valuble as her life was their wedding photo. Perhaps the wedding photo was worth even more than her life.

She touched her lips, reminiscencing about the kiss on their wedding day. Short yet sweet and passionate.

The door bell rang and Sakura reluctantly went to open it. She guessed it was her divorce lawyer once again trying to persuade her to sign the document.

As she opened the door, she suddenly took one step back in shock. At the doorway with his messy brown hair and amber brown eyes was Syaoran, looking at her right in the eye.

They stared at each other before Sakura's eyes teared up and she flung herself at him.

"Never never never leave me Syaoran. I've longed for this moment since God knows when. When you would look at me in the eye, stare at me. I miss you Syaoran. Give me a second chance. Please forgive me. I LOVE YOU!" Sakura begged into Syaoran's chest, weeping. Syaoran slowly lifted Sakura and stare at her before smiling. 

"I forgive you and I love you too," he muttered before embracing her with all his might.

The lawyer who standing behind them smiled as she shred the divorce paper she held in her hands.

"A match made in heaven." She muttered before turning and leaving.

~*~*~OWARI~*~*~ =^_^=

*******************

So how is it? S+S in the end =^_^= That's how they always end it don't they? Well, if you don't like happy endings, read the first chapter. That is not a S+S ending.


End file.
